Moshi Monsters: The Movie
' Moshi Monsters: The Great Moshling Egg' is the first Moshi Monsters movie. It is set to release around Christmas 2013, the expectation date being December 20th. Jocelyn Stevenson Jocelyn Stevenson becomes executive creative producer and will lead efforts on all film and TV projects including the upcoming Moshi TV and the Moshi Monsters Movie. Stevenson is a veteran of the kids TV business, she has worked at Sesame Street, the Jim Henson Company and has served as chief creative officer at Hit Entertainment. Michael Acton Smith, CEO of Mind Candy said, “This is an exciting time for Mind Candy as we build upon film and television projects for Moshi Monsters. Jocelyn’s had an amazing career to date and we’re delighted to have her on board and benefit from her vast experience in the children’s TV industry.” Jocelyn said,"I’ve always loved Moshi Monsters and am thrilled to be part of Mind Candy, one of the most exciting companies in the kids space." Brandfeed Mind Candy, the entertainment company behind the global kids’ phenomenon Moshi Monsters, today announced the highly anticipated first ever Moshi Monsters movie set for theatrical release in UK and Ireland on December 20. Leading film studio, Universal Pictures International Entertainment, will be the global distribution partner for the animation including Theatrical, Home Entertainment, Digital and TV distribution. The animated feature Moshi Monsters The Movie is currently in production by Mind Candy in conjunction from Cornwall-based animation studio Spider Eye and will take viewers all over the Moshi world from Main St to the peak of Sillimanjaro. Moshi Monsters has experienced incredible global success with over 80 million registered users for the web-based game to date. Following its online success Moshi has become an entertainment franchise spanning best-selling toys, books, video games, trading cards, membership cards, the best selling kids magazine in the UK and mobile games. “We’re excited to be partnering with Universal Pictures International Entertainment on distribution of the first ever Moshi Monsters movie,” said Michael Acton Smith, CEO and creator of Moshi Monsters. “This is our first foray into movies and Universal bring the expertise needed to ensure the best possible success. We can’t wait for Moshi to hit the big screen!” Darran Garnham, Chief Business Development Officer, Mind Candy adds, “This strategic global relationship with Universal Pictures International Entertainment will open up the Moshi Monsters brand, characters and rich world to new fans and markets around the world. We are all incredibly excited!” “As distribution partners, we are very excited about working with Mind Candy to bring the global phenomenon that is Moshi Monsters to the big screen through Universal Pictures UK and deliver a multi-platform multi-screen experience to children everywhere.” said Eddie Cunningham, President, Universal Pictures International Entertainment. ---- It’s time for Moshi Monsters™ fans to take their seats as this December, the much loved virtual pet monsters are set for their latest monsterific adventure with the first ever Moshi Monsters film; Moshi Monsters™ The Movie. Taking the leap from the small screen to the big screen, the global kids’ phenomenon is getting ready for its theatrical debut in the UK and Ireland this December. The animated feature will see the six lead monsters travel across the weird and wonderful world of Moshi on a fun-filled, roar-some adventure. The film will see the monsters in a race against time to collect the ransom for an ancient and extremely rare Moshling egg, which has been stolen by the evil Dr Strangeglove. With famous characters Katsuma and Poppet at the helm, the monsters learn that both Monsters and Moshlings can overcome big odds, when they stand together. “We’re excited to launch the first ever Moshi Monsters movie,” said Michael Acton Smith, CEO and creator ofMoshi Monsters. “This is our first foray into movies and Universal brings the expertise needed to ensure the best possible success. We can’t wait for Moshi to hit the big screen!” With over 80 million registered users to date, it’s no surprise the wonderful world of Moshi Monsters is taking the leap in to movies, after occupying the entertainment franchise with best-selling toys, books, video games and the best selling monthly kids’ magazine in the UK. The animated feature, which is currently in production, is produced by the Moshi creators, Mind Candy. Trivia *The viewers will see the characters talking. **This is not the first time the characters have spoken as Poppet has spoken in a numerous of videos. *Jocelyn attended the 5th Anniversary party of Moshi Monsters, where she dressed up as a secret Moshling. In a video where the Mind Candy employees said who they were dressed up as, Jocelyn said "A secret Moshling who came out of this egg." and she held up a picture Moshling egg. **This could possibly be the Moshling egg and Moshling in the movie, as she is helping out with it. ***The picture that she holds up is the same egg as on the book cover and possibly movie poster meaning that the Moshling inside is what Jocelyn is dressed up as, proving that it is not Blinki inside. *It was first announced by Mr. Moshi in the UK edition of the Moshi Monsters Magazine. *Spider Eye Animation are animating the movie in Cornwall, England, United Kingdom. They've also been designing the characters and locations for the past few months. (). *It is possible Mind Candy will release a second movie. *The movie is about the monsters finding a rare and ancient Moshling egg stolen by Dr. Strangeglove as comfirmed here and here. Gallery Sneak Peeks Moshi Movie Sneak Peek.jpg|An image posted on the Spider Eye website, possibly a scene or poster for the movie. Movie Sneak Peek.png|A possible sneak peek of the movie that was posted on Twitter and Facebook. Moshi Movie Moshling.png|Jocelyn possibly dressed up as the secret Moshling Posters The Moshi Movie Cover.png|The teaser poster for the movie, found on Brandfeed and Facebook Movie Poster Maybe.png|The possible movie poster Twitter Movie Tweet 4.PNG Movie Tweets.PNG Movie Tweet.PNG Movie Tweet 2.PNG Movie Tweet 3.PNG Facebook Movie FB.PNG Other Moshi Mo.jpg|The official novel of the movie Category:Real Life Category:Movies